


Lily Evans

by Idk149



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk149/pseuds/Idk149
Summary: Headcanons about Lily
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 7





	Lily Evans

•Stockpiles notebooks  
•Feminist  
•Has a million pillows on her bed and makes a nest out of them while sleeping  
•Loans books to Remus and vice versa  
•Ambidextrous   
•Almost always has bags under her eyes, total night owl  
•Befriended Remus on their first day, and couldn’t reconcile the James Potter he told her about and the one she saw every day   
•She just couldn’t believe that he could be so caring  
•When she figured out Remus’ condition and sat in the hospital wing with him, she started seeing how soft and caring James could be, smuggling in chocolate and other snacks for him and fussing over him in general  
•Extremely competitive  
•Would watch video essays on youtube  
•Debates  
•Has lots of crystals for the aesthetic   
•Taught Sirius how to paint his nails, which then turned into all five of them plus Dorcas and Marlene sitting in the common room doing each other’s nails  
•Tried to braid Remus’ hair and he ended up with porcupine spike braids all over his head  
•Has a dwindling collection of nail polish, as the marauders keep stealing them.


End file.
